Fall to Pieces
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: Mort Rainy has finally found someone he can love. But what happens when they get into a fight and their relationship is at risk. He will do anything to hold on to her. oneshot


**_Fall To Pieces_**

Summary: Mort Rainy has finally found someone he can love. But what happens when they get into a fight and their relationship is at risk. He will do anything to hold on to her.

_**I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
**_

****Elizabeth slammed the door to her room. She was pissed off at Mort...again. He was too wrapped up in his writing to pay any attention to her and she was tired of it.

_**You try to say  
The things that you can't undo**_

****"Elizabeth open the door" Mort pleaded.

"Fuck off" she yelled through the door.

Mort jiggled the door, it was locked. He reached up to get the key from the ledge on her door frame. Mort stuck the little key into the door and unlocked it. He came in and saw her crying on the bed.

_**If I had my way  
I'd never get over you**_

****"Elizabeth" he said sitting on her bed.

She didn't look at him; she kept her face in the pillow. Mort hesitated but put his hand on her back and began to sooth her. She sat up and put her back to the headboard.

"What?" She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

_**Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through**_

"Mort?"

He looked down at his hands then back into her face. 'What I am suppose to say?' he thought.

"Look Elizabeth...I'm sorry" he said.

"You're not really" she said. "After we have make up sex your going to take a shower then go back to your bloody computer!"

"Elizabeth" he warned. "I'm not always on that fucking computer!"

"What the hell ever!"

"See...I apologize then you start it up again...what more do you want?"

"Damn it! I don't start it. You do!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want to know what I want! I want to be able to have a night with you...without you having to run to the computer because you thought of an idea!"

"I don't always run to the computer..."

"Like hell you don't."

_**Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all**_

****"Don't do this" Mort said trying to stop her from packing her things.

"It's too late. I can't stay here and pretend everything is alright" she said.

"Don't go" he said as she carried her things to her car.

"I'll be at the motel in town. You know that one?"

"Yeah" he said remembering it when Amy cheated on him.

"I'll be there if you need anything."

She got in the car and Mort watched her drive off down the road. The clouds started to roll in and it started to rain. Mort walked into the house and sat down on the couch. He watched as Maggie their dog came over and sat down at his feet.

The dog looked up into Mort's brown eyes.

"Your right Maggie" Mort said petting her brown fur. "I need to get her back."

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you**_

****Elizabeth parked her car in front of her room. She got out and quickly got her bags out of the trunk. It was pouring and she wanted to hurry up and get in the room. She fumbled with her bags in one hand and trying to open the door.

Elizabeth set the bags down on the floor by the door and plopped down on the bed. She grabbed the remote on the table and turned on the T.V. A fuzzy picture came on.

"Damn storm" she said clicking it off.

_**I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation**_

****The lights flickered; Elizabeth laid down on her bed. The lights went off.

"Figures" she muttered.

As she laid there in the dark she began to miss Mort. She thought about good times.

_**Flashback**_

"Mort" Elizabeth said.

She fumbled in the dark, trying to find the light switch.

"Mort..." She was cut off by a hand clamping down on her mouth.

"Shh. I have a surprise" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled as he put a hand over her eyes and led her into the living room. They both stopped.

"Keep your eyes closed" he said and removed his hand.

"Mort can I open them now?" She asked wondering what he was up to.

"Go ahead" he said.

She opened her eyes and saw a puppy. With a red bow around its neck, she looked at Mort then at the puppy.

"Oh Mort" she smiled. "Aww what's its name?"

"Maggie" he said smiling as she hugged the puppy.

End Flashback

_**I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**_

A tear slid down her cheek, she wiped it away. Elizabeth laid there in darkness and silence.

"Damn it" she said. "I have to be strong."

_**You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end**_

****Mort sat in his car, looking at the hotel door that Elizabeth was in. The same one that Amy was in when he caught her.

"Damn it" he said. "I have to be strong."**_  
_**

_**When I come undone  
You bring me back again**_

Mort parked the car and stood in the rain for a minute thinking it over. He needed her, he didn't know about her but she was it for him and he would change anything for her. He...loved her.

He knocked on the door and waited. That's all he could do is wait.

Elizabeth got up off the bed. 'Probably the manger seeing if everything is okay' she thought and opened the door. 'Or not.'

"Hi" Mort said.

"Hi" she said.

He was standing there in the rain. His hair totally wet, his clothes sticking to him, water droplets dropping off his nose. He gave a weak smile; she saw his car parked with Maggie in the front seat.

"Elizabeth, I have to tell you this before you leave for good" he took in a deep breath. "I love you."

_**Back under the stars  
Back into your arms**_

****"You do?" Elizabeth smiled and tears came to her eyes. "Oh god."

She walked to him and hugged him, the door shut behind her. She was getting wet with him. He picked her up and twirled her around in the rain.

"I love you too Mort" she smiled kissing him.

"I love you so much" he said putting her back down on the ground.

They kissed passionately standing there as the rain pelted down and the lightening streaked across the sky.

_**  
**_

_**Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything**_

****They pulled apart, she started to laugh hysterically. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.**_  
_**

****"What's so funny?"

**I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you**

"I left my key in the room" she said with a huge smile. "And the manager just left."

_**I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you**_

**  
**

**_  
_**

**_  
  
_**


End file.
